busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Kinjo
Kinjo, (金城 Kinjō) was a humanoid Homunculus and member of the L.X.E. Appearance Kinjo is a muscular dark-skinned man with green eyes and dull blue hair which is partly covered by a dark grey headband, he is mostly seen with a large grin showing his pointed fang-like teeth. He wears a yellow shirt with the sleeves and bottom part torn off along with a green jacket worn as a makeshift cape with the sleeves tied to his body and pale trousers. In the manga he also wears black gloves while in the anime he has purple furry wristbands. Personality Kinjo was very loud and arrogant, he was so confident in his abilities that he called Kazuki and Tokiko weaklings and wanted to fight Captain Bravo himself. He is somewhat sadistic, trying to get Bravo angry over his subordinates death so that he could gain advantage in the fight. He is also very loyal to the L.X.E. as he bites his own tongue off to prevent Bravo from getting any information out of him, this act however may also have been out of of fear of being punished by Dr. Butterfly. He also has a habit of saying "Hyahoo" a lot often when he is excited. Plot L.X.E. Arc He first appears as a silhouette alongside the other members of the L.X.E. behind Dr. Butterfly as he introduces himself to Papillon. He is later sent to spy on Papillon who is talking to Kazuki, Tokiko and Captain Bravo and if possible finish off the Alchemy Warriors. After Papillon leaves Bravo spots him standing by the water tower. He immediately activates his Buso Renkin, Peaky Gulliver and prepares to attack Bravo stating that the other two warriors are weaklings and that he will deal with them afterwards, he then boasts about how he possesses the powers of both a Homunculus and the Buso Renkin. Kazuki activates his Sunlight Heart to combat Kinjo, however Kinjo reminds him that he will deal with him later and blocks his attack by increasing the size of his fist and knocking Kazuki back. He laughs at the confused Kazuki and uses his Laputa Falls attack in an attempt to crush Kazuki but is quickly saved by Tokiko. Bravo tells the two warriors to stand back and confronts Kinjo calling him a small fry, Kinjo then calls Bravo a lousy judge of enemies and tells him that he only got his Kakugane 3 days ago but few members of the L.X.E. ever receive one. When Bravo identifies the serial number of Kinjo's Kakugane, he tells him that he got it from an Alchemist Warrior that Moonface disposed of, he then figures out that the warrior was with Bravo and taunts him over his death. Bravo states that he doesn't want revenge and that he is not angry. Kinjo calls him cold and attacks him with his Brobdingnag Knuckles attack. He is then shocked to discover that his attack had no effect thanks to Bravo's Buso Renkin, Silver Skin. He mocks Bravo saying that it is only defensive and that he stands no chance against him without an offensive weapon before attempting to attack with his Brobdingnag Finger Strike technique. Bravo then tells him that his whole body is his weapon and pummels Kinjo with a barrage of punches, shattering his Peaky Gulliver in the process. Kinjo tells Bravo that he is angry but Bravo says he isn't before smashing him into the ground with one last punch and takes away his Kakugane. Not long after Kinjo shouts "Hyahoo" again revealing that he is alive but severely injured. Bravo tells the warriors that he avoided hitting his vitals as he needs to get information from him. Kinjo tells Bravo that he won't tell him anything as there is no telling as to what Dr. Butterfly would do to him. He then says goodbye and bites off his own tongue in an attempt to commit suicide which fails. His emblem is then quickly skewered by Jinnai's Noisy Hamelin. He thanks Jinnai just before he dies and dissolves. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Kinjo was shown to be able to fend off Kazuki's attacks quickly using his Buso Renkin. Enhanced Strength: Kinjo boasts that like all Homunculi, he has more strength than a regular human, even Bravo admits that he is more than Kazuki and Tokiko can handle. He shows his strength by wielding his Buso Renkin effectively despite its large size. Enhanced Durability: Kinjo was shown to be able to talk normally even after receiving a barrage of brutal punches from Captain Bravo. Regeneration: As with all Homunculi Kinjo will regenerate quickly from any non-alchemic attack. However his regeneration is slow when attacked by a Buso Renkin or a Homunculus. Buso Renkin Buso Renkin of the Right Hand Gauntlet, Peaky Gulliver (ピーキー・ガリバー Pīkī Garibā) Kinjo possessed the Kakugane LII (52) which takes the form of a large mechanical moss green and grey gauntlet on his right arm with armor that extends to his upper arm. It is also fitted with rockets on the lower arm complete with small rocket wings. *'Size Alteration': He is able to change the size of the size of the hand by absorbing elements from the air. *'Rocket Propulsion': The rockets on the lower arm allow him to propel attacks or even allow flight. **'Laputa Falls': He greatly increases the size of his right hand to crush his opponent into the ground with his palm from above. **'Brobdingnag Knuckles': A powerful attack where he propels his fist forwards using the rockets on his gauntlet while increasing the size of his fist to strike his opponent. **'Brobdingnag Finger Strike': He clenches all but his index and middle finger, then his hand spins like a drill which is propelled by the rocket booster. Trivia *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: **He likes things that are very "Hyahoo" and street fights. **He dislikes cats and detail-oriented people. **His hobby is watching professional wrestling. **His special ability is to be able to talk without moving his tongue. *Nobuhiro Watsuki states that his design is a reworking of Banshin Inui from his previous series, Rurouni Kenshin. *He is the first humanoid Homunculus seen using a Buso Renkin. *His name Kinjo (or Kinjou) means Impregnable Castle. Quotes *''"Hyahoo!!"'' *(To Kazuki Muto, Tokiko Tsumura and Captain Bravo "The superhuman power of a Homunculus! And the power of a Buso Renkin which surpasses modern science! Do you think your Buso Renkin alone can beat my combined alchemical powers?!" *(To Captain Bravo) "You're a lousy judge of enemies. I only got my Kakugane three days ago but few members of the L.X.E. ever receive such an honor!" Gallery kinjo.jpg|Kinjo lineart ca:Kinjo Category:Characters Category:Homunculi Category:Male Category:L.X.E. Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased